Scutter O'Banon
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |race=Terran |birth= |death= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Black |eyes=Small, sharp, deep-set |faction= |job=Crime lord of Deadman's Port |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Scutter O'Banon was the crime lord of Deadman's Port, Dead Man's Rock c. 2494. O'Banon was just over five feet tall, with a round face, and pencil-thin mustache. His hands were strong but not callused. He had an oily, calculating, drawling and smug voice. O'Banon was fond of small cigars, and lived in a supermassive mansion.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. Biography In 2494 O'Banon wished to acquire the services of train robber duo Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay. He dispatched one of his henchmen, Edward "Cadaver" Baines, to New Sydney to make contact with Findlay. While Findlay had some interest in accepting the offer, Raynor adamantly refused, based on O'Banon's poor moral reputation. The duo found themselves stalked by sadistic bounty hunter Ezekiel Daun, who had been hired to pursue them by a shadowy enemy. His attack ruined a scheme of the duo, and Findlay made the decision to seek shelter with O'Banon, over Raynor's objections. The two were brought to O'Banon's massive complex in Deadman's Port, where he made a deal with them. The duo needed protection from Daun, swinging the balance of power in O'Banon's favor. This resulted in adjusting their percentage. For the next several weeks the duo entertained themselves. However, Raynor made an encrypted transmission to his home planet of Shiloh. O'Banon found out about this and was unhappy. He dispatched Baines to make his feelings known, but Findlay beat Baines up. O'Banon dispatched the duo to pick up "material" from Halcyon—a sample of the drug Utopia, the formula it was made with, and the inventor, Dr. Andrew Forrest. The doctor withheld a portion of the formula as a guarantee that O'Banon wouldn't kill him. However, they were attacked by Daun. Raynor drove Daun off, but not before Forrest was killed. The duo fled with the incomplete formula and the drug sample. Back at Deadman's Port, O'Banon was furious at their failure. He would have to spend considerable time figuring out the complete formula. He refused to accept any excuses, such as failing to protect them from Daun. His attitude drove Raynor to plot escape. Shortly afterward, Daun assaulted Baines and had him deliver a message—he wouldn't attack the duo until they left Deadman's Port. O'Banon, meanwhile, had another scheme. He wished to rob 700 million credits originating from the Farm Aid charitable fund from Covington Bank, Bacchus Moon. The bank would hold the credits for only 37 hours. He put Ash Thompson, an experienced bank robber, in charge of absconding with the money. Thompson's crew would work with Findlay and Raynor. They had a safe house in the apartments above the bank, and it houses a suit of "flying armor" which would enable Thompson to escape afterward. Findlay, Raynor and Thompson's own minions believed they would be given suits of armor as well. When O'Banon called the duo to a meeting with him, he complained about Daun's assault on Baines. He then instructed them to meet with Thompson. He explained a bit of this plan. Thompson's original plan was to assault the bank from underneath—a weak point. However, Findlay found fault with the plan and came up with his own. Thompson found himself with little choice in this at their meeting. The crew attacked during the Interstellar Marshals Convention, assuming the police were off-duty. Most were, but the duo's persistent enemy, New Sydney marshal Wilkes Butler, had recognized them and tried to stop the robbery. He failed, but the crew had a falling out, leaving only Findlay and Raynor alive. The latter was wounded. Findlay rescued Raynor and intended to steal the money later, but the police got to him first. Raynor managed to escape and steal Thompson's ship. O'Banon never saw any of the money.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. By 2503, O'Banon was deceased, and he was replaced by Ethan Stewart as crimeboss of the Port. Stewart was later replaced by Mira Han, who took over O’Banon’s former mansion and utilized it as a safehouse.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. References Category:Terran characters of Devils' Due Category:Terran Flashpoint characters Category:Terran criminals